<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on what ground was I founded (illustrated) by Narglez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816139">on what ground was I founded (illustrated)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narglez/pseuds/Narglez'>Narglez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on what ground was I founded? (the polycule is collabingggg) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Jonah Magnus Week, M/M, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Jonathan Fanshawe, gender euphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narglez/pseuds/Narglez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>illustrations for my friends' jonah magnus collab series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on what ground was I founded? (the polycule is collabingggg) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on what ground was I founded (illustrated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>will hopefully add more as more is written. the tone will vary wildly because we are out of control.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have to explain to you what it is you’ve done for me,” Jonah murmured, still close enough that his lips brushed Jonathan’s skin as he spoke. “I can only thank you.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on tumblr at rivdraws.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>